willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Luna4s/FanArt
' ''Request are closed, come back later. '' ' Made by DragonRoar4238 Made by Kclar228 Nobraynes and Click clack fan art.png|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kclar228 Endy Trendy Slendy.png|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kclar228 Boom.png Enderman?.png Creepy.png Villager 1.png The villager's revenage.png Water.png Untitled1.png Herobrine fears.png ''Made by The Minester'' ''Made by MCSANic'' ''Made by KkcrazyCraft Medusabelle by KkcrazyCraft.jpeg|Medusablle drawn by KkcrazyCraft, I like how the green is made in a scarf instead of being an shirt under her robe.|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:KkcrazyCraft IMG 20150531 012842.jpg|Void Heart made by KkcrazyCraft , The robe is very nicely made and the cape flows natrualy. Probably the best depiction of voidheart I've ever seen.|link=http://willcraft-animations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:KkcrazyCraft Wrecker by KkcrazyCraft.jpeg|Wrecker made by KkcrazyCraft The Ender Triplets.jpeg|Made by KKcrazyCraft|link=Userpage:KKcrazyCraft DrCreepy.jpeg|Dr. Creepy made by KKcrazyCraft 'My own works''' So I feel this picture needs a little more explaining. Since I had to just guess what she might possibly wear I made up some things to make it look interesting. *The belt and pouch would be a way to carry weapons and usefull things *I changed the clothes for variation, completely black doesn't look good *The hood and mask would be to hide her face, but they didn't turn out so well. *Her face not being completely hidden was to show she's a girl. *Then if you spotted the chainmail, its covered by clothes to stop it from reflecting light and to muffle any sound it might make So about the Shadow and Endermaster picture. I Imagen this being or a Nightmare of Shadow. Or something that will happen when the EnderMaster manages to capture Shadow and lock him up in the End somehow. I would say he might have hollowed out one of the obsidian pillars and put him in there. I must say I don't like how the Eye turned out. But I'm not good at making male eyes and I've been working on this for a few weeks now and wanted to finish it. So please tell me what you think. ^^ This picture below I made for the soul purpose of satisfying the fandom. I actually don't ship them myself. This picture to the left is redstone. This was my first fan-art in manga style. I had quite some trouble with the hands. I completely used Red's colorscheme although I changed the color of his goggles as it didn't stand out enough with his hair. Now when I look back I see I should have made his goggles WAY bigger. The only thing I added is his little breast pocket with things I thought he would carry. This Nobraynes picture was a request from the profile picture frenzy. I'm not used to drawing anything that's supposed to be scary. So I guess this turned out pretty well for a first try. I made this second picture because it was a request aswel. But honestly I didn't have much inspiration, as far as I know Nobraynes is an normal zombie. He doesn't have any visual traits to set him apart from other zombies, and I couldn't think of anything extra myself either. Blog where the Fan Story is Located So I'm not completely satisfied with how this picture turned out. Firstly, I couldn't make Shadow look soaked. And secondly its not very clear they are at the bottom of the ocean, I tried adding water droplets falling from above but that didn't look right. I also dislike how Endaria's eyes turned out, I couldn't seem to get it right. But after a while a drawing is just done and there is no use in trying to better it. I hope you guys like it more then I do. Monsterschool Skellington chibi.png|Skellington as a little kid Endie Chibi.png|Endie being cute Ghist chibi.png|Ghist as a kid being cu-- Ok, Decapitation isn't really cute... Mucus Chibi.png|Mucus with his redstone. You can't really make slimes look younger... File:Blaise_-_Chibi.png|Blaise, I worked on this one way to long its not that good sadly enough File:Spider_-_WillcraftAnimations.png|Spider from Monsterschool showing off his spider skills even as a little kid. Only a few drawings of this series I'm proud off. I will finish it eventually, don't worry. But non of the drawings are really in the same style, so I'm thinking of re-doing some off them. Graffiti wall Endie.png Graffiti wall Creep.png Graffiti wall Blaise.png A small thing I did after drawing some random graffiti on the wall in the picture of ballerina Willcraft. I mean who wouldn't want to know what the graffiti style if each students name would be? I'm aware this is not how real graffiti looks, but I liked the look of it and decided to share it with you guys. Random stuff Baddy's_Map.png|Baddy's unfinished map for the Battlegrounds Baddy's_Cake.png|Baddy's cake Baddy's_Map_6sides.png|Baddy's map for the Batllegrounds Rp. I put more detail on it aswel as a more varied landscape. Willcraft_Kills_The_Dot.png|Willcraft kills The Dot. Yes, yes it has a mustache. Willcraft_meeting_Medusabell.png|Saying Hi didn't went very well did it? Medusabelle_Ballerina_Willcraft.png|At least she isn't recording it for YouTube...... Hi everyone,I'm going to post all my fan-art for Willcraft on this blog. And i'll show other people's Fanart here aswel. But so each guest artist gets an equal amount of space i'll only alow 10 drawings per artist for now. Of course the artist themselves can choose which drawings they would prefer to show here, and you could see all their drawings on the artists personal blog. Thank you for all the comments, and enjoy the Fanart ^.^ Luna 14:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) POLL 1 POLL 2 POLL 3 POLL 4 Seeing as there is an official Fan Art page now I'm going to limit guest artists here but not myself. Since this is my own Fan Art blog and I'm mainly going to use it to show off what I made myself, but if an Artists wants I glady feature some of their works aswel. I love to see your Fan Art , so whenever you want to show some of it on here you can ask me. ^.^ Category:Blog posts Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art